


Belle of the Ball

by Kagome_Yuki_Niwa



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagome_Yuki_Niwa/pseuds/Kagome_Yuki_Niwa
Summary: He really didn’t mean to sleep with the belle of the ball. Honestly. But she was incognito so no one could really blame him. Shameless ship.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Belle of the Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or MHA.

**_Genre_ **

_: Romance/Smut_

**_Pairing_ **

_: Aizawa/Kagome_

**_Summary_ **

_:_ _He really didn’t mean to sleep with the belle of the ball. Honestly. But she was incognito so no one can really blame him. Shameless ship._

**Belle of the Ball**

x . . . . x

He would silently acknowledge that he was one of the easier teachers to deal with as his tired gaze darted over to Midnight who was cornering a poor, blushing Junior Politician. The school often went to charity functions, political gatherings, and a variety of social events to rub elbows with various agencies and rich people. It just so happened that the Annual Event that Matsuda Agency held was a week after the Kamino Ward incident which worked in their favor since sponsors were pulling out left and right with concerns that the students couldn’t be protected.

It was the only reason he would ever be caught _dead_ at one of these functions especially since the All for One fiasco was bad for public image. Bakugo being kidnapped had been absolutely terrible for the school. Concerns over student safety had spread like wildfire and with All Might as he was… people were losing faith. Although understandable, it did not mean he liked it. He motioned to the bartender, as he leaned against the bar top, “Whiskey - neat.”

He hadn’t had a drink since they got there and he had made nice with as many people as he could without going crazy. He _deserved_ this drink. When it was placed in front of him, he took a sip before turning to face the room, still leaning in his chosen spot. He had been finished with the night the moment it started and now that he had done his part, he was ready to go home. 

He still had papers to grade.

A murmur went through the crowd and he followed the movement of gazes as they focused on the entrance.

“ _That’s the Matsuda Heiress!”_

_“Heard there is no blood relation.”_

_“Really? How does anyone even pull that off with someone like Eiichi Matsuda?”_

He had heard of the elusive Matsuda Heiress – heard she had a quirk that could put her in the top five if she pursued hero work. She was young, concerningly young to be heiress of the Matsuda Conglomerate and shareholders had not been happy when she debuted. To his knowledge, she spent most of her days coasting below the radar. When he hadn’t been a teacher, it was his job to know things about people and that hadn’t changed.

“Rags to riches.” He murmured quietly to himself. 

A soft voice caught his attention, “Interesting isn’t it? Going from nothing to the Heiress of the largest medicinal and weaponry manufacturer in Japan?” He looked down and blinked slowly, taking in the soft features of the young woman beside him. Cerulean hues grabbed his attention and held it. Dark thick lashes, round cheeks, pale unblemished skin. Pink lips curled into a smile and a pert, small nose.

He blinked again as he realized she had asked him a question. He said a quick but firm, “Yes.”

Her smile widened and it turned mischievous, “I heard she is a love child from a secret relationship.”

At that he shook himself from his stupor, his own lips curling into an answering grin, “Doubtful – have you ever met Eiichi Matsuda?”

She laughed and it sounded like small bells. He looked down at his drink, wondering if it was a little stronger than what he usually had – it was odd for a woman to have an immediate effect on him as she was, “Once or twice. I suppose he is a bit… _off putting_.”

“I suppose that’s one way to say fucking scary.” He took another swig of his whiskey to clear his dry throat and was surprised when she didn’t bat an eye at his casual use of the curse word. Her clothing and jewelry – _real diamonds -_ screamed 1% so he assumed she was some reach geezers side piece or daughter.

The young woman turned to the bartender, “Whiskey coke.” 

“You even old enough to drink?” the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.

Another smile, this one coy, and an arch of her brow, “You want to find out?” The bartender choked as he slammed the drink in front of the young woman.

His brows furrowed and he stopped himself from taking a swig of his whiskey. This time he took her in more fully, the dark blue dress hugging her curves and long legs tapered to small feet in black heels. There was a diamond necklace that dripped into her cleavage that caught his eye, but he forced himself to look at her face. There was a look in her cerulean hues and flush to her cheeks that said more than her words did.

He took a step closer, leaning over her, his voice was low but casual, “ _That_ sounds like an invitation. You often pick up random men at the bar?” Aizawa as surprised when the bartender growled, and he looked over at the young man but he was on the other side of the bar by the time his tired gaze found him.

She shook her head, raven curls bouncing along her exposed shoulders, “No – definitely not but I have been here for hours and I suppose I’m due _some_ fun.”

This time when he smiled there was something a little more predatory, “I think I’m a little more fun than you can handle.”

There was something decidedly wicked in her smile when she stepped up to him, her small hands going to his tie, “Well, I suppose I can be the judge of that.” She reached a hand up behind his neck and pressed her front to his, her voice dropping lower, “Join me in a dance? Let’s see where the night takes us.”

One hand brought the whiskey to his lips and as he downed it, his fingers entangled with hers at his tie. He leaned forward, his voice dropping, her cheeks flushing even more, “I don’t typically dance but I suppose I can make an exception this once.”

.

Kagome had been surprised to see Kikyo looking back at her.

Her lips curled into a frown and she had a curse about flow from her tongue but Sesshoumaru’s voice cut into her like a knife, “No one really knows what you look like up close except some of the shareholders. It is _best_ that Shippo masquerade for now. We also ask that Kouga play bartender just in case.” Tears burned her eyes angrily and she saw Kikyo’s features take on a look of hurt.

Her own voice was harsh even to her ears, “I can take care of myself, Sesshoumaru.”

When Kikyo’s voice filled the emptiness between them she almost broke – _almost – “_ Please don’t be mad at me, Kagome… I know it’s hard but I can do this for you. This is your first public event. Wouldn’t you rather us be safe?”

Her gaze turned to Inuyasha who was standing in the corner of the room, blatantly refusing to look anywhere at the small group. 

Her features softened at Shippo, “I – I’m not _mad_ at you, Shippo. I j-just haven’t seen her since she passed.”

Inuyasha hadn’t chosen either of them in the end. Kikyo had died and with her his heart. At the time, Inuyasha had made the decision that they had looked too much alike and they were better off as friends. She understood and she let that love die for him, but it didn’t mean it hadn’t been a hard thing to do. Inuyasha had been her first love – _best friend now_ – but her first true love and she had sacrificed so much to stay by his side.

_Kikyo had tried to kill her._

_Had held her soul and abused it._

_Stolen shards from her._

_Had hurt Inuyasha multiple times._

Her dislike of Kikyo had not been born of the fact that Inuyasha had not chosen her – it was born of every hateful action that she had committed.

She looked into the features that resembled her own so much and she scowled.

“Do what you want, Sesshoumaru – but so will I.”

Which is how she found herself in a quiet corner of the balcony, a stranger’s lips at her throat, nipping suckling, tongue and teeth. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she was arching against him. His body was _hot_ and her own flesh felt like it was on fire. His lips came to hers and devoured her in a kiss. He tasted like whiskey and smoke, but there was something else – something masculine on his tongue. She made a sound that was part moan, part whimper and he ground himself against her core.

She was going to sneak out of this place and hang out with this guy for a few days. 

Making Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha worry was the best payback for when they did things she didn’t agree with. She would definitely text Shippo but let the other two wonder. This had _not_ been her plan in the beginning. She had honestly intended on leaving alone but a few drinks and one look at the handsome stranger that made her stomach flip and suddenly her plans had changed. 

His hands tightening on her waist brought her back to the moment and she made a sound in the back of her throat as he moved a hand to grope her breast through the dress. He hummed appreciatively, pulling his lips from hers long enough to mutter, “No bra, huh? That’s pretty daring.”

Kagome gave a quick laugh, “Ah, I’m wearing tape but wait until you see the bottom half.”

Aizawa paused and then he ran his hands along her slides along her hips, she squirmed and he grinned at her, “No panties is just _naughty_.” He pulled away from her, his lips shining, his tired eyes oddly bright, “Did you want to get out of here or should we stay here while I grope you in this dark corner?”

Kagome pushed away from the corner and fixed her clothing, “Only if we go to your place. I have _roommates_.” It wasn’t a total lie, Shippo liked to crash at her apartment often. 

The dark, handsome stranger nodded and grasped her elbow, leading her from the hall and into a door that led outside. He started walking her to valet area since UA had driven them in a limo and had arranged for a pick up but she stopped him before they could get there, “Let’s use my car.”

He arched a brow at her but said nothing as he nodded. 

She led him to an underground parking lot and his brows began to furrow curiously. It was odd that her car had been parked _away_ from valet. Kagome led him to a very expensive sports car in the color of rich burgundy. She jumped in and he hesitated for just a moment, clearing his head in the cool air of the night. 

The young woman had easily intoxicated him and _that_ was a little concerning. 

He opened the door and leaned in.

His eyes glowed red and his hair began to float. 

He was surprised when he still wanted to jump her. The feeling hadn’t changed. 

A brow arched in his direction, “That’s odd but are you okay?”

He grunted as he deactivated his quirk, “Just checking.”

“On?”

“If you were using your quirk to lure me home.” 

Kagome smiled at him and leaned against the door, “And? What did you find?”

He shrugged, “You’re not. Before I get in this car, I at least need a name.” He hummed thoughtfully before throwing in, “And an age. Can’t forget about that since you never actually told me.”

Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so hard and her eyes were twinkling, “Well… I’m twenty-three if that makes you feel better and my name is Kagome. I’m also not a villain.”

Aizawa mulled that over for a few minutes and then he entered the car as he gave her his name, “Shouta.”

Kagome kicked off her shoes and put the car in reverse, “Where to then, Shouta?”

As he directed her to his apartment, he couldn’t let go of the feeling that he knew her name for some reason.

.

He didn’t stop himself from pressing her into the door he had just closed. Her back was to his front and without shoes, he realized she was awfully short. He had her trapped between his chest and the door, the proof of his desire for her pressed firmly within the soft cheeks of her rear. Kagome made a sound when he reached around her and grabbed her breasts, firmly pulling the top down and barring her nipples. 

His fingers teased and tugged them until they stood at attention, begging for his lips to find them. She pressed back against him, grinding him to her harder and it tore a low groan from his mouth. There were a few pins in her hair and he had brushed them from her ebony locks eagerly, but tenderly and Kagome found it thoughtful enough that leaned up to kiss him. 

As he petted her hair down gently but his fingers were suddenly entangled and yanking her back to expose her throat. Her stomach tightened as something lower coiled. Her eyes fluttered shut as she released an eager and needy sound. In between heated kisses and nips to the pale column, her muttered, “Good to know you react well to that - if it’s too rough or if you don’t like something _tell me_ .” She tried to nod but he only tightened his fingers, “Say it so I know we’re clear.” Not that it would get to _that_ point. Just a little S&M - after all he liked to build up to that level of trust and he had just met the girl. 

He nipped at her shoulder and she responded between pants, “A-Ah, _yes,_ Shouta!”

He hummed his response and his hands were pulling the rest of the dress down until it pooled on the floor. He was eager to get her to his bed but that didn’t prevent him from biting down firmly on her delectable backside. She cried out and he was surprised to see her moisture already glistening between her pale thighs. 

His control was being called into question when he ran a single digit along her lower lips from behind. He cursed lowly when he realized just how wet and aroused she was. She leaned into him and moaned loudly. He found her entrance, testing and teasing, before he inserted his finger into her core. She clenched around him and his eyes closed as he realized just how tight she was going to be. 

When he pulled out, he turned her around and was lifting her into his arms. She wrapped herself around him eagerly, and he carried her easily into his room. He deposited her onto the bed and was stripping off his tie and shirt. He left his pants on until he was sure she was ready. Kagome settled onto the bed and he covered her in his body. 

“Up.” he told her, gesturing to the pillows. Her brows furrowed and he arched a brow, “I’d like to taste you.” 

Kagome’s cheeks immediately burned and she nibbled her lip, “I - uh, no one has done _that_ for me before.”

Aizawa sat back for a moment on his knees as he blinked in barely concealed shock, “No one has eaten your pussy before?” At the crude word she flushed even darker and shook her head, “Then allow me to be the first.” He leaned over and helped her climb up the bed. She was truly, truly a beautiful young woman. Her pale skin was soft where it needed to be yet deceptive muscles hid under her flesh. Her body would tell him more than any of the words they exchanged so far and paint a picture of just who he had invited over. And now that he didn’t have her pressed to his door, he could enjoy the beautiful image she made. He was surprised to see a multitude of silvery scars and his long digits began to touch each one gently. 

Her voice was tentative and concerned when she told him, “I-I’m sorry - I know they aren’t the most attractive.”

He blinked slowly, caught off guard and kissed the largest scar on her hip, “They aren’t ugly - they’re beautiful. They tell a story - tell me that you have gone through hardships, trials, tribulations, tell that you are more than a pretty young face.”

His lips blazed a path along her scars and lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. He was painfully hard, the excitement of being the first to bestow such an experience to her making his mouth water. Kagome was full of surprises and it included the shaved juncture of her thighs, just a slight stubble informing him that this had been done a few days before and was likely her preferred form. His lips touched just above her pearl and then he swiped his tongue along her entrance from bottom to top. 

Her flavor ignited his taste buds and he closed his eyes as he briefly tasted ambrosia. He settled himself eagerly between her thighs as she cried out above him. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and his hands held her firm, tightening almost bruisingly on her skin. He paused but she just shifted eagerly before him. He kissed the inside of her thighs, biting down on each one hard enough to leave marks and Aizawa was rewarded with another moan. 

He fell on her then, the need to taste her rearing its head and making him forget himself. His tongue was there, swiping one more time before he settled on her clit and suckled it gently. Kagome arched off the bed made an even tastier image and his length pulsed in response. He hummed in appreciation but the vibrations made her curl her toes. He grinned and one hand moved to grasp a breast while the other slipped between them and entered her.

“ _Ah-ah,oh! Shouta~_ ”

She was slick and he added another digit inside her tightness. He pulled away for a moment to chuckle, “I wonder, Kagome, if you can cum like this.” His thumb was suddenly there, pressing and rubbing and Kagome nearly choked on a gasp. She jerked upward and he was forced to abandon her heaving breasts. Her cerulean hues were closed and he tsked gently, “Grab your tits - Kagome, grab them and imagine it’s my hands. You know how I handle them now, _do the same_.”

Kagome didn’t think to object because she had loved how he had touched her. Her hands were holding the weight of each breast and she found the tape beneath. It was gonna be a pain to take them off. She was going to do it when her partner stopped her, voice eager, “I’ll get them. Leave them there for now.” She pulled her hands from the tape and as she began to pluck and massage her nipples a shudder tore through her. 

His mouth was returning to her clit but before he made contact, he stopped, “Look at me, I want to watch you come undone.” His kissed her where she needed him the most and smirked, “But if you close your eyes… I’ll stop.”

She made a sound before she firmly swore, “I won’t.”

He chuckled, “We’ll see.”

Their eyes met as his tongue descended and she cursed. If this is what she had been missing then she was suddenly angry at her previous partners for not teaching her this wonder. Kagome moaned at the talented fingers and tongue and could feel her end right there, barely within her grasp. There was something extremely arousing and intimate in watching the man settled happily between her thighs. His dark eyes met hers and he suckled her pearl firmly. Her end was coiling within her and...

And then everything _stopped_.

Her fingers were moving before she realized what happened as she moved to chase her release. His fingers stopped her and she made a frustrated sound close to a whine, “I’m _so_ close.”

He shrugged his shoulders and she suppressed the urge to slap him, “You closed your eyes.”

“I- I - _fuck_.” she finally settled on saying leaning her head back, “My eyes are open!”

Aizawa hummed thoughtfully, “They are. Maybe if you _beg_ I’ll resume my post.”

Chest panting and cheeks burning, Kagome pouted, the words coming out a breathy little whisper that trailed goosebumps along his flesh, “ _Please, Shouta - please.”_

HIs mouth was a little dry but he forced himself to ask, “Please what?”

Her pout was now paired with a small curl of her lips and furrowed brows, “Will you please continue eating me out so I can fucking cum!” 

If he was surprised by her words, he didn’t show it. Instead he swallowed thickly, not sure if liked her embarrassment or her wrath more. Satisfied nonetheless, his tongue found her and delivered on his promise. Her breathing deepened and their eyes were wholly focused on the other. She was right on the precipice and about to fall and then her eyes fucking closed for just a moment but a moment was all it took. She mewed pathetically, “No, no! It was just a second!”

His answering grin was devilish, “A second is all it takes.”

She knew the drill this time, “ _Please_ touch me. I am so, so close, _please_.”

His tongue touched her, she met his gaze, and she began to touch her breasts like he had instructed. 

His teeth nipped her pearl and her orgasm ripped through her, _fiercer_ than any orgasm she had previously had. She couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling. Aizawa moved his tongue and replaced it with his thumb, stroking lazily while she cried out, ecstasy playing up on her flushed features. With one shudder his hand was at the tape on her right breast and he tore it from her unforgivingly. The unexpected pain mixed with pleasure had her legs shuddering and toes curling. 

“I like watching you.” he murmured, voice thick, and was surprised when another tremor tore through her. He leaned up to her left breast and ripped off the second tape. She arched and he was rewarded with her juices flooding his fingers. A circle of continued pleasure ripping through her. 

She trembled and cried out a soft, “Yes, yes, _thank you_.” 

Pride was such a nasty little thing but Aizawa relished in her gratitude. When she came down, his hand were on his belt and unbuckling eagerly. He kicked his pants off and was on his knees, leaning over to the night stand where he rummaged. He pulled out a condom, expertly opened it, and slid it on his length in one go. While still on his knees, he gripped her hips, dragging her toward him. Kagome shuddered and he ran his hands along her sides, lingering and paid extra attention to the starburst shaped scar. “Thank me by me asking me to fuck you.”

With a stuttered sigh she didn’t realize how empty she had felt until she felt the head of his length rubbing along her entrance. He was thick and hot against her and she ached to look to see how big he was, “I didn’t get to return the favor.” Her brows furrowed when he chuckled. 

“Next time. We have all night.” His words sounded like a promise and she hoped he would deliver. 

Kagome sighed in relief and she leaned on her elbows, “Shouta~ will you please fuck me? _I’d_ like to watch _you_ cum.” 

His length twitched and he never ached so deeply to slide into someone. 

In one quick snap of his hips he was embedded inside her to the hilt. There was nothing gentle in the way he entered her and there was probably going to be nothing gentle about him fucking her. He had wanted to fuck her since the event and he was done waiting. She cried out and he held her hips steady as he pulled out and slammed back in. This time a deep sound tore from his lips. She was _tight_. Tighter than he expected and he realized that she had probably been telling the truth when she said she didn’t take home strangers. 

It was a fact that deeply satisfied him. 

He set a brutal pace, his breaths coming out in pants. 

She made small noises and he found he liked that too, actually there wasn’t anything he _didn’t_ like. 

He wanted to flip her on her hands knees but he remembered her saying she wanted to watch him. So Instead he steadied her, pulling out briefly to press her into the mattress. His hair fell around them and he gripped her thigh. She wrapped herself around his slim waist eagerly. He entered her again with a hiss and she sighed, her lips next to his ear, causing a shiver to race along his flesh. 

His hips pistoned into her, and he made a sound, “You always this fucking tight?”

Kagome grinned breathlessly and murmured, “I’m picky.” 

Which only confirmed his suspicions that she didn’t get around. 

He groaned and picked up pace and then she was there, kissing along his earlobe, nibbling while she urged him along, “You may like to watch me cum but there is nothing I would like more than to feel you inside me. It’s a shame there’s a condom on, if only you were cumming _in_ me - making this hot, tight pussy _yours_.” 

His possessive nature reared its head and his own end came as a surprise. 

Kagome was nothing if not observant and her partner definitely liked to be dominant. There was _nothing_ more dominant than making someone submit and taking them - making the other person theirs if just for the moment. Inexperience she may have been but she had been with a demon before and demons were the _most_ dominant and Kagome was submissive enough to do whatever she could to make the experience pleasurable for her partners.

Even if it meant talking a little dirty. 

When he came, his back arched, and his lips parted as a harsh, “fuck” left his lips. He shuddered with his entire body and his spine tingled with the force of his orgasm. He followed his end, thrusting shallowly and he could feel her tightening around him. His thumb slid between them and he swiped in quick circles until she cried out.

Watching her come down, he leaned over and pressed his lips languidly to hers. 

She kissed him slowly, tiredly, and he pulled away from her. He leaned on a forearm and brought his free hand to her neck, stroking gently, “I think I’ll keep you.”

Kagome laughed and kissed him once quickly, “We’ll see how you feel in the morning.”

Aizawa’s eyes cut to the clock by his bed, “It’s 1:35 - I’m pretty sure I feel the same as I did a few minutes ago.” He pulled himself from her heat and laid beside her in his back for a moment. He pulled the condom off and tossed it into a trash can not too far from the bed and settled beside her, tucking her against him. “You should rest for a bit before round two.”

Kagome laughed tiredly as she laid her head on his chest, her own fingers splayed against his shiny scars, “How did you get this one?”

Aizawa looked down thoughtfully, “Villain.” At her curious look he began telling the story. “A few years ago, there was…”

Kagome listened to the even cadence of his voice along with the steady beat of his heart and fell asleep. 

. 

“Can you cook?” Kagome asked curiously. 

Aizawa stood at the stove and eyed her, “Of course I can. Stand back.”

Kagome, dressed in one of his shirts, and freshly showered walked toward him, “If I have to ‘stand back’ then I’m concerned. How about you get started on some tea. You can do that much, right?” she asked teasingly. 

Aizawa swatted her backside and she squealed, “The best damn tea you’ll _ever_ have.”

.

She was bent over the side of the bed, her ass wiggling enticingly. He had given her a pair of shorts but when he looked over, he realized she didn’t put them on. She was on her forearms and looking back at him, a few inky strands falling across her face. His hand reached out to caress her ass and he felt his length start to twitch back to life. 

“Do you _have_ to go to work? I’m sure you have some sick days accrued.” 

He did _and_ he was really just going to do some paperwork and check in from last night. The students were still on break after all.

She pressed against him and made a soft sound. He tilted his head and looked at her, realizing that she was missing a hand. It took him a second to realize that she had her fingers running along her seam and he could hear the quiet sounds of her fingers entering her. 

“Nah, fuck work.” 

And then he was tearing off his clothes.

.

“Let’s order in! My treat!” Kagome cried out excitedly, whipping out her phone. 

“If we order in, _I’m_ paying.” he grunted, reaching for her phone. She darted away and shook her head. 

“You let me stay here all day while I ate your food. I’m buying and if you say no, I’ll disappear right out that door.”

It was silent for several moments before Aizawa gave a self suffering sigh. 

.

Kagome stripped of her borrowed shirt as worked her way down his body, 

“You can stay one more day, right?” 

Her hands were at his pants, starting to pull down while she settled on her knees. 

_“One more.”_

.

It was day three when Aizawa woke up a little earlier than normal, prepared to show his unexpected housemate that he _could_ cook, but was stopped by a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting company and used the peephole to see who was outside his door. He frowned at the silver haired male that stood on the other side. 

He opened the door cautiously and met the cold golden eyed stare of the owner of the Matsuda Agency. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Aizawa asked curiously, unaware that Eiichi Matsuda even knew where he lived. Hero addresses were typically kept secret so he was curious how the other man got it.

When he spoke, his voice was icy, “I’m here to collect my heir.”

Aizawa snorted and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I don’t have your heir.”

Eiichi’s nose twitched and his eyes narrowed, “You either send her out, or I go in.”

A frown curling his features, Aizawa stood straight, his hands at his side as he prepared for a fight. He didn’t know _why_ he was fighting but it was there in the tense stance of the man in front of him. He heard his bedroom door open and he called out at the same time she did. 

“Kagome - get back inside - “

“Ah - no tea ye - _Sesshoumaru?”_

Aizawa paused as he turned to look back at Kagome in confusion, “Sesshoumaru?”

There was a sigh, “Miko.”

Aizawa looked between the two and started piecing together the puzzle. Kagome’s cheeks were crimson and she was adamantly looking at the spot above Eiichi’s shoulder rather than making eye contact. She had been wearing real diamonds, drove an expensive car, parked away from the valet as though she had been there from the start of the event, had never given him a last name, and had lounged around his house for several days with no care in the world. 

He took a guess and threw it out there, “Your last name is Matsuda.”

This time she looked at him, “Ah, it’s originally Higurashi but we formally changed it when I entered high society.” She was running a hand through her hair nervously and she grinned lightly, “Surprise?” 

Eiichi spoke, cutting through the conversation. “Get your things - you have had the half-breed pulling his hair out and I am none too pleased with you myself. Sniffing you out is a _pain_.”

Kagome snorted and Aizawa was surprised to see her hair standing on end, silvery sparks entering her eyes, “A _pain_ ? A fucking _pain_? I’m still mad Sesshoumaru! I’m not going anywhere!”

A growl tore through the apartment startling Aizawa with it’s ferocity, “You will come now as you are or I will rip you from here _forcefully._ You are petty enough to disappear and make everyone worry? I am vicious enough to make you leaving here _hurt_.”

Aizawa knew a threat when he heard one and he stepped forward, “If she doesn’t want to go then she _doesn’t_.” 

Eiichi sparred him a quick glance and Kagome made a angry sound of protest, “Fuck, Sesshoumaru, he probably thinks you’re going to hurt me.”

“I am.” 

She stepped forward and started grabbing her things, “He won’t, Shouta. I mean, he _will_ but I piece back together easily enough.” she sneered at the man still in his doorway, “It’s how _dogs_ settle agreements.”

“Your audacity will have you punished.”

She growled, “You’re an ass.”

Eiichi growled deeper this time, “We will discuss your grievances in the car.”

Kagome walked up to Aizawa and gave him a wistful look. 

“It’s been fun, Shouta.” she murmured. She learned up and pressed her lips to his. He was still shocked by the events of the last few minutes and before he could return the kiss, she pulled away, her cerulean hues hurt, “See you.”

And then he was standing in his doorway alone, watching Eiichi Matsuda and his _heir_ walking down the hall, their voices fading in the distance. 

“You are childish.”

“You’re an _ass_.”

“I did what was best.”

“It hurt my feelings!”

“You don’t disappear with strangers for _days_ , miko.”

“Well I don’t give a damn…”

She was gone just as quickly as she had entered his life. 

.

As much as Hizashi was his friend, he didn’t often share the gory details of his sex life. If anything he and Midnight would do that during drinking competitions. ‘Who had the most shocking night’ was one of their favorite games. The fact he had been gone for several days had Hizashi pestering him like no other.

“But you never call in, my man!”

Aizawa snorted, “We all need a break sometimes.”

The louder and boisterous man continued to press, “Were you sick? Catch something from the party?”

“No.”

“If you weren’t sick, why call in?” 

Aizawa levelled a look at him and he rolled his eyes upward before returning to the stack of papers at the edge of his desk, “I met someone.” 

There was a blissful moment of silence before a hand slammed on his desk and he leaned back in his chair, “ _Whatdoyoumeanyoumetsomeone?_ ” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his eye drops. With a grunt he began to place a few drops in each eye, not deigning the other man with a response. He wasn’t going to repeat himself. Hizashi whined, “You can’t just tell me that! I neeeeed the whole story!”

With his head still tilted back, he looked at the ceiling, “She’s gone now. That’s all there is to it I guess.”

He hadn’t been able to process the events from that morning himself so he really didn’t know what else to say on the matter. It was a shame too - there was something oddly likeable about the woman that had stayed in his apartment. 

And it had nothing to do with her delectable ass either. 

.

A week had passed and Aizawa’s life was back to whatever normal he had created. There had been several times where he had thought about finding Kagome. It wouldn’t have been difficult for him but he didn’t want her to think he was a stalker. He had been leaving the school grounds through one of the back entrances and was surprised to see a burgundy sports car among the few cars that were there. 

Brow arched, he looked around the parking lot and was surprised that he didn’t see Kagome. 

He knew that was her vehicle. 

He turned his gaze back to the building and he frowned, hands tucked into his pockets. On one hand, he was exhausted on the other… he had a great time with her and had been… confused on how he felt not seeing her again. And right now he was being given a chance to see her, talk to her. Yeah, she was an heiress. So what, big deal, right? 

Mind made up, he turned and headed back into the building. 

Vaguely, he wondered where she would be and started to head toward the main office. With the students on leave, none of the staff was really there. He only came in because he had lesson plans to work on. Aizawa was stopped around the door of the office when he heard her voice along with principal Nezu.

“ - no trouble at all! My brother thinks the partnership would do well for both the school and on the Agency side.”

“Ah, you are too kind! We look forward to seeing you when classes start again!”

Classes?

Aizawa waited until the pleasantries were finished being exchanged, leaning against the wall around the corner. The click clack of her heels was nearing and when she turned the corner he felt his breath catch much like it had when he saw her at the event. Mouth dry, he took a second to enjoy the view of her in form fitting jeans, a colorful blouse with black blazer, heels, and her inky hair left down. 

“Classes, huh?” He queried, pleased to see her jump. Her cerulean hues were bright with silver lightning as she turned to him, her hands starting to raise. His own eyes wide, he reacted on instinct, not sure what her quirk was and not willing to find out. His hand was at his capture scarf and around her hands in an instant. 

With wide eyes, the silvery light disappeared and he brought her bound hands in front of him, “Shouta!” The surprise faded and anger took root, making him grin, “What the hell is your problem? Shouldn’t you know better than to go around scaring people?”

His grin only widened, “It’s interesting that a non-pro’s first reaction is to fight rather than _run_ , wouldn’t you agree?”

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes, “Non-pro doesn’t mean not combat ready.” She looked down at her hands and raised them. “You letting me go or…” her lips tilted upward into a playful smile, “... do you have something else in mind?”

Well - he didn’t _initially_. But now that she had said something…

He physically shook his head to get rid of the perverse thoughts and leaned back, “What were you discussing in regards to classes with Principal Nezu?”

She gave a little huff, “Eiichi runs the manufacturing and medical part of things but I will take over the agency aspect. We are one of the few agencies run by a non-pro and yet our heroes are some of the best. Despite that, it doesn’t help with our public image. Endeavor’s agency is _run_ by him. Best Jeanist’s is _run_ by him. The controller of the agency should be assisting the public in the _eye_ of the public. I don’t want to be in the thick of it but what I can do is provide my services to the school and enhance our work study programs.” She gave a delicate shrug, “We will hold workshops and events that place U.A. in a favorable light and it allows the public to see me doing something.”

He couldn’t stop himself from yanking her closer. She stumbled into his chest and he steadied her with a hand on her back of her neck, tilting her head upwards, “And what kind of _services_ will you offer?”

That playful look was returning and she placed her bound hands on his chest, gripping his clothing, “For you? I’m sure I can work something out on the side. For everyone else? Medical services!” The silvery light in her eyes was bright and her hands were glowing a soft white. There was a warmth in his chest spreading to his limbs and through his body, making him oddly relaxed.

Slowly aches and pains he didn’t realize he had were being soothed away. When the warmth disappeared he sighed and opened eyes he didn’t realize he had closed, “You’re a healer.”

She nodded her head, “I am. Mostly. I will also provide additional safety to the students while I’m here with my offensive capabilities. Healing coupled with pharmaceuticals that we produce can help the public. Funded by the Matsuda Agency but with the assistance of U.A.”

He would admit to himself that it was a good idea. But he had bigger things to worry about now that he knew her intentions.

His voice was straight forward, point blank, “I thought about looking for you.” 

Her eyes were guarded when she answered, no inflection in her voice, “Why didn’t you?”

He shrugged, “Didn’t want to come off as a stalker.”

She leaned away from him, “I didn’t think you’d want to look for me considering you didn’t kiss me back when I left.”

His brows furrowed and he recalled that morning. He sighed and pinned her with a look, “First, Eichii Matsuda comes knocking at my door looking for an heiress that I had no idea I was housing, much less sleeping with. Secondly, he was threatening you and you went. _Willingly_. It was a confusing morning.”

“Well, his quirk manifests in animal likeness and he thinks more dog than human sometimes. He upset me, I upset him. We fight it out, mostly physically because he is awful with words. I get my ass handed to me and then we apologize.” 

“That’s… oddly fitting for him.” He recalled her submissive nature in bed and he frowned, “But that doesn’t seem to suit you.”

“You don’t know me very well. In bed personality doesn’t equate to out of bed personality.” 

She was right and he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “I wouldn’t be opposed to getting to know you outside of bed. Or is that a faux pas because of your status?” And he really _didn’t_ mind. Kagome’s overall playful nature and glimpses of her intelligence and integrity were attractive qualities. She was truly beautiful and her bed personality reality suited his own. He wasn’t one to turn one night stands (although she had been around several days) into a budding relationship, but he also recognized potential when he saw it. 

Kagome looked vulnerable for a moment and there was a stain of crimson suffusing her cheeks, but her voice was happy when she spoke, “No, I’m not set to be married off or anything if that’s what you’re asking. Honestly, I’d actually really like that.” She tugged at her bound hands again and her crimson cheeks deepened in color, “But now that we have that settled… I’m assuming you’re a teacher with a classroom nearby?” She pressed herself meaningfully against him. 

If anyone was there to see Aizawa dragging the Matsuda heiress behind him in the halls, bound in his capture weapon, no one said a word. 

.

.

.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh~ yesss. Just some light S&M. I hope you enjoyed! If you did, drop. Review yes? They give me life! 


End file.
